


Ravishing

by flotar



Category: DanPlan
Genre: "mmm hosuh", Anal Sex, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, forgive me hosuh, i have sinned, stosuh, time to fill up that explicit tag!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotar/pseuds/flotar
Summary: Stephen gets jealous.He decides to have his way with Hosuh. And that may or may not be in Daniel's living room.(...Can you really blame him though?)
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 360





	Ravishing

“Hnn... I’ve been waiting to do this to you all day long.”

“Ugh, Stephen, that’s—_mm_—so embarrassing…” 

Lewd, squelching noises fill the room. Stephen grins and pulls out so that only the tip is in, thoroughly enjoying the way Hosuh cries out in frustration, then snaps his hips forward all the way, burying himself to the hint. He sets up a punishing pace, eyes roving over Hosuh, relishing Hosuh’s loud moans and the drool escaping from his mouth as he’s jerked back and forth on the table, face completely red with pleasure.

Sweet Hosuh, who used to be so quiet and reserved. Now completely under his mercy.

Oh, how quickly times have changed.

Hosuh throws his head back, lost in dizzying waves of pleasure. His entire body shakes as he lets out delicious moans.

“Ah— Stephen— Fuck, fuck it feels so good—”

Stephen slaps a hand over his babbling mouth, tutting softly as Hosuh’s eyes widen a fraction, rapidly blinking away tears. “Ssh, Hosuh. You wouldn’t want Daniel to hear, would you? Realize how much of a _slut_ you are”—Hosuh’s ears flush a delectable crimson— “Spreading your legs for your best friend?” He punctuates his statement with a particularly harsh thrust, causing Hosuh to close his eyes and shudder, his warm anal walls tightening around his dick. Stephen closes his eyes as well for a moment, panting, nearly drunk with the feeling.

Hosuh’s voice sounds wrecked, incoherent yelps and gasps muffled against the palm of his hand. Tears run down his flush-stained cheeks. Stephen’s breath hitches at the sight. 

He leans forward and catches one with his tongue, grinning at the way Hosuh’s face flushes an even deeper shade of red. “Mmm, Hosuh… I love tasting you. Does it feel good being split open on my cock? Does it feel good, baby? Wanna come? You wanna come for me?” 

“Mmmff…” Hosuh shuts his eyes, nodding fervently, and accepts Stephen’s fingers in his mouth like a dutiful cock slut, his cherry-red tongue swirling around the digits. Combined with his disheveled hair and far gone expression, he looks… 

Well, well. No more of that innocent act any longer.

Stephen hoists Hosuh’s legs above his shoulders, smiling devilishly as Hosuh blinks, brows raised in confusion. He braces a hand on the table, right beside Hosuh’s head, eyes gleaming darkly with mischief. “Then beg for it.” 

He thrusts roughly and Hosuh lets out a startled scream, moans spilling freely from his lips at the new angle, hitting deeper in that sweet spot than before. He arches his back, grabbing onto Stephen’s bicep to try to anchor himself. “Ah, wait— _Stephen_—”

Stephen swears above him, eyebrows knit together in pleasure, thrusts becoming messy and erratic as he reaches his edge. “Fuck, Hosuh!”

“Hnnn— I’m so close— Stephen, please please—_ah_—!”

Stephen grins wickedly, trailing his hand down to encircle Hosuh’s dick. He jerks it once, twice in quick succession, and streaks of white burst from the tip, streaking his skin as Hosuh whimpers, twitches, gasps, almost speechless from the sensation, eyes blown wide and wracked with lust.

Stephen breathes heavily and lets out a final moan, sinking his teeth into Hosuh’s collarbone as he comes messily inside of him.

His body shakes with the effort of keeping up, and he slumps forward, head resting on Hosuh’s chest, letting out ragged, heaving sighs.

A hand comes up to rest in his hair, combing loosely through the purple curls. Stephen looks up, meeting Hosuh’s warm smile. He grins in return and plants a filthy kiss on his lips, tugging Hosuh’s lower lip between his teeth. When he pulls back, there are pearly strings of spit connecting their mouths.

Hosuh scrunches his nose. “So dirty… You’re like a cat. Always biting me.”

Stephen wipes the spit off with the back of his hand and grins. “Yeah, you can complain now, Hosuh, but you seem to like it during sex.” His voice rumbles, cat-like, as he speaks. “Or rather, you always beg for it.”

Hosuh’s face turns an adorable pink as expected. Heh. 

“No!” Hosuh averts his eyes, looking damn near angelic in his post-sex afterglow. “Well, fine. It was good. I guess. Whatever. Damn you, Stephen.” He bites his swollen lip, clearly embarrassed to be put under the spotlight. 

“Hah! So, I did better than Daniel, right?”

Hosuh swats at his face, pulling at Stephen’s cheeky grin. “Wha— for the last time, we didn’t do anything! Daniel and I aren’t… you know…”

“Friends with benefits?” Hosuh rolls his eyes and gives a tiny nod. “Yeah, sure. You guys were pretty loud for ‘studying’ purposes.”

“Dang it, Stephen! He was just helping me out! If anyone was loud, it was us just now!” After a moment Hosuh seems to realize what he said, and he hides his face in his hands, nearly steaming with embarrassment. “You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

He swings his legs over the table, wincing at the sticky feeling between his thighs, and stands up, only for Stephen to reach forward, grabbing him around the waist and sinking forward against his back like a slime. Hosuh sighs softly, embarrassed from head to toe, but content nonetheless, and not just from having sex. Though that was good too.

Instead of getting a snarky reply as he expected, Stephen’s hands simply snake around his chest, holding him close and resting over his wild heartbeat. 

“I really like you, Hosuh. And I really like having sex with you.” 

Hosuh lets out a bizarre laugh. “Wow, me too. What a coincidence.”

“Want to be my boyfriend?”

In lieu of an answer, Hosuh turns around and buries his face into Stephen’s chest, heart brimming with affection as Stephen’s arms wrap around him, cradling him close. They stay like that for a few long, blissful moments.

“Haha. Daniel has nothing on this. He can’t even get himself a girlfriend, either.”

“Pfft— stop talking about him. This is between us!”

Stephen smiles, nuzzling his face in Hosuh’s soft hair.

“Yeah. It is.”


End file.
